Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (Earth-199999)
| Status = Active | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Playground; formerly Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | OrganizationLeaders = Phil Coulson; Formerly Nick Fury, Alexander Pierce | CurrentMembers = Agent Melinda May, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Skye, Agent Antoine Triplett, Agent Billy Koenig | FormerMembers = Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, Franklin Hall, Akela Amador, Quan Chen, Mike Peterson, Linda Avery, Richard Lumley, Jasper Sitwell, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Claire Wise, Benny Pollack, Victoria Hand, Katherine Shane, Anne Weaver, Agent Felix Blake, Agent Mack, Agent Tyler, Agent Shaw, Agent Jackson, Agent Garrett, Agent DeLancey, Agent Cale, Dr. Streiten, Dr. Goodman, Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter, Agent Barbour, Agent Jacobson, Agent Chaimson, Agent Shade, Agent Jones, Agent Baylin, Eric Koenig, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Izzy Hartley | Allies = Erik Selvig, The Avengers, Sif, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Izzy Hartley, Idaho | Enemies = Loki, Chitauri, Project Centipede, Policía Militar de Perú, Lorelei, Hydra, United States Army, Brig. Gen. Glenn Talbot | Origin = Formed to keep the peace and order of the world. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = The 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision is a combined military, scientific research, and espionage agency with a mandate to protect the populace of the world from threats beyond the scope of standard national security agencies. It was reformed from the remnants of the Strategic Scientific Reserve in the aftermath of World War II , and is made up of personnel from three disciplines: Operations (Ops) is the military, tactical and armed security division; the Science and Technology division (Sci-Tech) provides scientific research and medical support; Communications (Comms) is focused on data analysis and network security. Founding In the waning days of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the world powers behind the World War II-era group opted to expand the agency's scope in the post-war environment and to this end tasked Howard Stark, a prominent member of the S.S.R., with forming S.H.I.E.L.D. He quickly pulled Peggy Carter in with him to command the fledgling group's field agents. In the following years, S.H.I.E.L.D. enlisted scientists that had once worked for the enemy under a project named Operation Paperclip, and among these people was the Hydra scientist Arnim Zola. Rather than swelling their ranks with new found allies however, S.H.I.E.L.D. had unwittingly opened the door to elements of Hydra, people who subsequently proceeded to infiltrate all corners of S.H.I.E.L.D. For decades S.H.I.E.L.D. maintained a clandestine watch over the world, until the twenty-first century when they were suddenly confronted with a new age of superhuman threats and were forced to expand again. Avengers Initiative After Tony Stark escaped from captivity in Afghanistan using special armor he had built, Agent Phil Coulson repeatedly attempted to talk to him but failed. Later on, Pepper Potts informed Agent Coulson of Obadiah Stane's armor. Coulson and several other agents attempted to arrest Stane, but were defeated. Coulson later provided a cover story for Stark, one which Stark refused to use. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury informed Stark of the Avengers Initiative. In the following year, S.H.I.E.L.D agents Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff, alongside Fury, watched over Stark. Stark panned the agency as running a "superhero boy band". He later learned that his father had been a founding member. General Thunderbolt Ross used the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers to help him track the e-mails from the fugitive Bruce Banner. The World Security Council ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to send an agent to ask General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross to release Emil Blonsky into their custody. They saw him as a war hero and a perfect addition to Fury’s Avenger Initiative, and blamed the fight in New York City against the Hulk on Bruce Banner. At Sitwell's urging, Coulson reluctantly sent the consultant Tony Stark to annoy the general so that Blonsky would remain in prison. The next day, Sitwell informed Coulson that their plan had worked and that the Abomination would remain locked away. S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the discovery of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, on Earth. When Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound to recover his hammer, he was found unworthy and the hammer refused to obey him. Thor was then captured and interrogated. After releasing the Asgardian, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then moved to investigate a series of arcane rings carved into the earth not far from the compound. They were interrupted from their investigation by the arrival of the Destroyer, a colossal sentinel sent by Loki to eliminate Thor. The Destroyer, having swept the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel aside effortlessly, was soon beaten by Thor. Thor then informed S.H.I.E.L.D. that they could count him as an ally. Dr. Selvig was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he met Nick Fury. Fury asked Selvig to study the recently-discovered Tesseract, an object of limitless power. Selvig agreed while Loki watched. S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in the Arctic discovered Captain America's frozen body in the Red Skull's airship from WWII. Rogers awoke in a room designed to appear as if it were still the early 1940s. Deducing that he was being tricked, he escaped to Times Square, where he was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury. Fury informed him that he had been asleep for nearly 70 years, and that their intention was merely to ease his entry into modern times. When Loki stole the Tesseract and escaped along with several enslaved S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Director Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative to counter the threat. Agent Romanoff was sent to bring in Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson was sent to retrieve Tony Stark, and Fury himself approached Steve Rogers, all in the hope that together these individuals might combine their respective talents to help with the problem of Loki and the missing Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D. assisted Rogers in his capture of Loki, and then provided a prison on the helicarrier once Loki had been apprehended. It transpired that Loki had intended to be captured however, a ruse to sow the seeds of discord throughout the ranks of the forces assembled against him. His mind-controlled agents later attacked the helicarrier to free him, heavily damaging it in the process. The attack became a bitter defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D, although Fury turned one of its defining losses into the motivational push that Stark and Rogers needed. In short order the remaining heroes set off in pursuit of Loki, and began referring to themselves as the Avengers. During the Chitauri invasion in Manhattan, the World Security Council ordered the deployment of nuclear missile to the city in the hope of stopping the invasion. Nick Fury was able to stop a jet carrying a nuke from taking off, but was unable to prevent another. With Fury's help, Iron Man was able to prevent the other missile from detonating over New York City. After the Avengers' victory and departure, S.H.I.E.L.D. continued its normal military activities. Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the battle for New York, the government granted S.H.I.E.L.D. more funds to invest in homeland security, for which "Project Insight" was created, a security network formed by three heavily-armed Helicarriers to protect the Earth. But Hydra actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which would pose a threat to Hydra's new world order. Fury discovered something dubious was going on and hired the mercenary Georges Batroc to hijack a S.H.I.E.L.D. boat related to Project Insight, so during the rescue mission, Black Widow would secretly recover confidential files. After recovering the data, Nick attempted to open the files but discovered they were sealed, even to him. He persuaded his friend and World Security Council member Alexander Pierce to delay Project Insight as he presented his suspicion that S.H.I.E.L.D. could have been compromised. Pierce, secretly the leader of Hydra, deployed the Winter Soldier to kill him. After being attacked by the Winter Soldier, a heavily wounded Fury contacted Steve Rogers, and told the Captain not to trust anyone as S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised, before seemingly perishing. Fury also gave Rogers the flash drive containing the files Black Widow had recovered. Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce talked with Captain America, and discovered Rogers had hid something from him. Pierce deployed other corrupt S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture him, but Rogers fought them off and went into hiding along with Black Widow. Pierce came close to ending their threat when he was alerted their infiltration of an old S.H.I.E.L.D. facility at Camp Lehigh, but again they evaded S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts to kill them. With the continued failure of conventional tactics, Pierce turned the assignment over to the Winter Soldier instead. The Winter Soldier was more successful. Leading a team to deal with Rogers and his friends, S.H.I.E.L.D. finally caught the troublesome heroes, but lost them again when Maria Hill sprung them from captivity. Pierce proceeded with his plan, but as S.H.I.E.L.D. was getting prepared to deploy the Helicarriers, Captain America infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed by loudspeaker the true extent of Hydra's influence and prompted every clean agent to stand up against Hydra. While Captain America and Falcon attacked the Helicarriers, Black Widow mounted a strike at Pierce, who had drawn members of the World Security Council to him at the Triskelion. There, she revealed Fury's survival, and forced Pierce to help Fury unlock sensitive S.H.I.E.L.D. data, which she then uploaded to the Internet. The Helicarriers were destroyed, and Hydra's secrets were released to the world. However, Pierce attempted to use a remotely-controlled miniature explosive he had hid in Black Widow's clothes to force Fury to let him go. Using a micro-EMP, Black Widow disabled the bomb, and thus Nick Fury had the liberty to shoot Pierce, killing him. The Triskelion was also destroyed by one of the crashing Helicarriers. In the end, S.H.I.E.L.D. was left in ruins. The Triskelion had been wrecked and its hangars flooded. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s East African headquarters and a holding known as the Treehouse had fallen squarely into the hands of Hydra, while the Hub along with three other facilities were claimed by loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in the scramble to assert control. Even the academy, with its bevy of young recruits had become a battleground. In the midst of the fallout, world governments have branded all of S.H.I.E.L.D. and its remnants as a terrorist organization. In response, Agent Coulson, the highest-ranking SHIELD operative left, enacted Odyssey Protocol, prompting many personnel opted to go into hiding, sell their services in the private sector or turn to people they could trust. Leading figures of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra were among the dead or missing, along with numerous lives that had once been the backbone of the world's premiere world security agency. The new S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson was later appointed director of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. by Fury, tasked with rebuilding the agency from the ground up. The new S.H.I.E.L.D. began with hiring small bands of mercenaries, as well as recruiting loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, the new S.H.I.E.L.D. remained vastly outnumbered by Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * Project T.A.H.I.T.I. * Project Mr. Blue * Avengers Initiative * Phase 2 * S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra Projects ** Project Insight ** Project Centipede * Strategic Scientific Reserve Projects ** Project Rebirth | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel had access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. maintained a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. Unmarked, non-standard vehicles further extend S.H.I.E.L.D.'s reach when missions require secrecy. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers - Airborne aircraft carriers * S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport Prior to the deployment of the helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. maintained mobile operations from a modified Globemaster aircraft with VTOL capabilities. After being mothballed, one of these was recommissioned as a mobile headquarters for a small multi-disciplined shield team who took to calling it the "Bus." | Weapons = Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents were usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing high technology weapons by reverse engineering alien technology. | Notes = * The film version of S.H.I.E.L.D was introduced in the 2008 film Iron Man. *S.H.I.E.L.D. makes use of an additional logo in conjunction with their heavier military assets. It is displayed prominently on the bridge of the helicarrier and is stenciled on the sides of various military jets. | Trivia = * In Iron Man (film), Agent Coulson introduces himself as an agent of the "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division," and states they were working on a shorter name (which ends up being the acronym "S.H.I.E.L.D."). Nevertheless in Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (which takes place chronologically before Iron Man), Howard Stark introduces the organization with the acronym "S.H.I.E.L.D." | Links = * }} Category:Earth-199999 Organizations Category:Spoilers